Eat me!
by Melchan-Murasaki
Summary: — Nee, Mine-chin no dejaré que me dejes otra vez, así que... Voy contigo—sonrió. Reencontrarse con la persona que una vez amaste, no siempre es bueno. En el amor se sufre, en el amor se pierde. Pero también se disfruta y también se gana.


_— Esto está mal, Murasakibara ¿por qué haces esto?_ — _al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón latió con más intensidad._

 _— Lo siento Mine-chin, de verdad lo siento, pero son órdenes del Emperador._

Invierno, la época del año en donde todos se encierran en sus hogares, encienden leñas en las chimeneas sentándose al calor de una pequeña fogata, acompañado de chocolate caliente y unas galletas recién horneadas.

Sonaba perfecto pero nada de eso era para mí.

Mi mundo giraba en torno a un callejón frío, vacío y desagradable. No era un vagabundo, simplemente mi trabajo consistía en ello.

He asesinado a muchas personas en mi vida, era mi trabajo.

Trabajaba para el Emperador de Tokio, Akashi Seijuuro, heredero de la familia Akashi y el mafioso más joven de todo Japón. Tras la muerte de su padre, tomó su lugar como Jefe de familia.

Fuimos amigos desde pequeños, así que acepté unirme a él solo porque me lo quería mucho, me ofrecía buena paga y por lealtad, ante todo.

Mi familia se había separado por problemas financieros y mis padres luego de un tiempo se divorciaron, así que no tenía nada que perder.

Mi vida se había convertido en una mierda. Mi actitud había cambiado desde entonces.

Como consecuencia a esa decisión tomada varios años atrás, me he convertido en el "carnicero" de los suburbios de Tokio.

Cada persona que falla o intenta corromper la imagen del Emperador cava su propia tumba. Y el responsable de llevarlo al infierno soy yo, Murasakibara Atsushi.

El trabajo es simple. Los clientes que engañaron, burlaron e insultaron al Jefe son atraídos por las mujeres de la mafia, Riko y Momoi. Luego, son envenenados y llevados a mi "carnicería".

Es un pequeño garaje situado en las afueras de la ciudad. Los torturo, si son lindos juego con ellos un momento hasta matarlos sin compasión y arrojarlos entre la mierda de los callejones sucios, como forma de advertencia a los demás.

Todo bajo las órdenes del Emperador.

Había terminado un trabajo media hora antes. Me encontraba bebiendo unas cervezas junto con mi nuevo compañero, Himuro. Era lindo, pero no era mi tipo.

— ¿En qué piensas Atsushi?—preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

— Aaah, solo pensaba que no eras mi tipo—dije directamente.

— Ja, tranquilo. Tú tampoco. Además, no permitiría que alguien tocara mi culo.

— Que vulgar, no hables así.

— Oohh ¡vamos Atsushi! Cuando juegas con tus "víctimas" dices cosas peores.

— Eso es distinto.

— Hmmm, si tú lo dices—mencionó rascándose la cabeza—Bueno, aquí termina mi jornada. Debo ir a jugar unas partidas de póker. Nos vemos gigantón.

— No me llames así Muro-chin o te aplastaré.

— Jaja, lo lamento. Adiós.

— Adiós—lo vi marcharse mientras seguía bebiendo mi última lata de cerveza—Hoy será una larga noche.

De día me aseguraba si las cosas iban en orden por la ciudad, mientras que por las noches limpiaba una que otra mierda de la misma.

Muro-chin tenía razón, digo cosas peores y no solo cuando me encuentro en el trabajo. A pesar de mi personalidad infantil y mi holgazanería, soy bastante fuerte y me fascina ver los rostros de las personas al pedir misericordia.

Creo que me llamaría un sádico. Uno bien ligero.

— Aka-chin~—llamé pero nadie respondía.

Había llegado a su mansión en la madrugada, generalmente se encontraba despierto trabajando o tomando unas copas, pero esta vez era diferente. Incluso las luces estaban apagadas.

— Atsushi, has llegado—al escuchar su voz inmediatamente hice una reverencia, aunque no sabía dónde mismo se encontraba.

— ¿Por qué las luces están apagadas Aka-chin? No puedo verte.

— Descuida, saldré de la habitación en un momento. Quiero que me hagas un favor Atsushi.

— ¿Eh? De acuerdo, sabes que cuentas conmigo. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Verás, ¿recuerdas a nuestros compañeros de escuela media?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

— Hmmm, no lo sé. Quizás si vea una fotografía lo haga—mentí—Pero, ¿a qué se debe eso?

He recibido una visita muy peculiar esta tarde. De uno de ellos. La verdad que quedé sorprendido por ello.

El estar hablando en medio de una gran oscuridad me incomodaba un poco.

— Okay, quizás podrías contarme el resto con las luces encendidas—no quería que se enojara pero odiaba no ver a la persona con quien mantengo una conversación.

— Uff, andas impaciente—escuché un suspiro largo hasta que las luces se encendieron. Abrí los ojos al ver tal escena frente a mí.

Allí se encontraba el hombre con quien había compartido una relación más allá de compañeros. Habíamos cortado lazos de mala manera, pasaron años para poder verlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, no en buenas circunstancias.

Estaba ahí, con la vestimenta rasgada, cicatrices abiertas por todo el cuerpo, sangrando intensamente y amarrado por una silla de metal.

Aomine Daiki, mi dulce amargura.

— Veo que te sorprendiste, logré mi objetivo—mencionó el Jefe de mafia sonriendo maliciosamente.

— Infortunadamente su reencuentro no fue del todo agradable ¿sabes? Irrumpió mi hogar Atsushi, ¿para qué? Para asesinarme. ¿Quién diría que trabajaría para el bando contrario?

Seguía sorprendido por toda esa situación. Me sentía abrumado.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga Aka-chin?—pregunté tragando saliva, intentando suprimir el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta minutos atrás.

Aomine mantenía su cabeza baja, su respiración se veía indispuesta y apretaba los puños de vez en cuando.

— Lo de siempre. Sé mi carnicero y regálame el mejor pedazo de carne de éste hombre.

Eso. Lo sabía, solo sirvo para eso. Apreté los labios intentando no gritar.

Por primera vez quería oponerme a lo que ordenaba el Emperador. Sin embargo, fui un cobarde y mirando a quien había compartido momentos excitantes conmigo, solo asentí.

Akashi, luciendo su mejor traje negro, sonrió para luego acercarse lentamente hacia mí.

— Sabía que podías hacerlo, eres fuerte Atsushi. Matar a quien una vez quisiste. Debo aprender de ti—finalizó dándome un beso en los labios—Haz lo que quieras, pero mátalo.

Dicho eso salió de la sala de estar. Yo simplemente quedé parado en mi lugar. Pero, se debe hacer lo que el Emperador ordena.

Me acerqué a la persona lastimada frente a mí, fue la primera vez en verlo levantar la mirada.

Estaba llorando de dolor, de miedo, de desesperación.

— Hola Mine-chin.

Sin respuesta, solo miradas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué intentaste matar al Emperador? —suspiré. Todo el mundo lo sabe, cualquier oposición o amenaza hacia él recibe como castigo la muerte.

Aún sin respuesta.

— Vamos Mine-chin, respóndeme—me agaché para estar a su altura y verlo directamente a los ojos, sin embargo éste desvió la mirada.

— Aaaahh, bien. Si no quieres hablar, no te presionaré. No has cambiado. Testarudo como siempre.

— Maldito.

— ¿Eeeehh?

— Tú y Akashi… Son unos malditos—sonaba mal, débil pero furioso.

— Ara ara, después de tanto tiempo y me tratas así, hmmm.

— Ya mátame. No logré finalizar mi trabajo. Moriría de todas formas al regresar sin lo debido.

— Ooh, y ¿qué era eso?

— Je, púdrete. Como si fuese a decirte.

Lo tomé del mentón haciendo que me mirara.

— Sé que terminamos mal, que han pasado mucho años, pero aún no lo olvido ¿sabes? —presioné más fuerte mi agarre, ya me estaba molestando—Vamos, cuéntame todo. Quiero escucharte durante el tiempo posible antes de ocuparme de ti.

— Tch.

Cuando realizo mis trabajos me divierte ver a las personas sufrir, suplicándome por ayuda, pero esto era distinto.

Más tentador, más provocador, más excitante.

— Hora de jugar~

Desaté las manos y piernas de Mine-chin, lo cargué en mis brazos llevándolo al sofá para colocarlo allí.

Lo agarré de ambas muñecas presionándolo con fuerza mientras me posicionaba entre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? —gruñó intentando soltarse.

— Divirtiéndome un poco. Oh, vamos, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo bien que lo solíamos pasar? —dije sonriendo lascivamente mientras relamía mis labios.

— Tch. Te has vuelto loco Murasakibara.

— Creo que me he vuelto loco desde que me engañaste. Aunque ya tuve mi venganza jaja.

— Tú… Maldito imbécil, fue un malentendido—seguía intentando soltarse de mi agarre mientras me maldecía, aunque eso solo me excitaba más.

— Te amaba ¿sabías?—me acerqué lentamente a sus labios quedando solo a centímetros de ellos—pero fuiste tú el que destruyó todo. El responsable de mi actual locura ¿no crees?

— Murasakibara, ya... Déjame.

— Hablar a regañadientes y mirarme de esa manera desafiante no me hará temblar ni por un segundo Daiki.

Al escuchar llamándole solo por su nombre, abrió los ojos asustadizos.

Siempre se veía fuerte y su actitud era fría hacia los demás, yo fui el único que logró ver expresiones que serían un misterio para el resto del mundo.

— Ya, de acuerdo—mencioné soltándolo de las muñecas.

Suspiró e intentó levantarse pero no lo dejé.

Con un brusco movimiento lo puse boca para abajo. Apoyé su cabeza contra el sofá sofocándolo un poco.

— Mmm… nn… mmff…

— Vale, vale, te daré un respiro—suspiré y lo solté solo para ver lo ruborizado que se encontraba.

— Aaaahh, perdóname Mine-chin~

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estas hablan… ¡Ah!

Escuché a Aomine gemir mientras daba leves mordiscos en su cuello.

Mi cuerpo estaba apoyado contra su espalda, volví a sujetarlo de las muñecas a medida que comencé a mover mis caderas, haciendo que mi entrepierna rozara su trasero.

Entre gemidos y jadeos su cuerpo se retorcía debajo de mí.

Necesitaba más de él, lo quería solo para mí, tal como lo era antes. Quería comerlo entero.

Di unas fuertes mordidas más sobre la zona de su cuello y hombros.

— Agh! Du… Duele—gruñó, pero no me importó.

— Hmmm, ¿de verdad Mine-chin? —pregunté sonriendo maliciosamente.

Era eso lo que quería escuchar, era eso lo que quería presenciar. El dolor de Aomine.

Bajé sus pantalones de un solo tirón, dejando al descubierto su parte inferior ya despierta. Sonreí ante eso, tratarlo mal y morderlo como a una barra de chocolate me ponía fuerte.

— Me dijeron que podía divertirme antes de ocuparme de ti, esto recién empieza… Daiki— mencioné, y fue ahí cuando perdí toda cordura.

Volví a tomar a Aomine en mis brazos, nos dirigimos a la habitación de huéspedes de la mansión, lo tiré sobre la cama para luego amarrarlo en la cabecera de la misma con mi camiseta. Lo hice tan fuerte que recibí una maldición como respuesta.

Me subí a la cama posicionándome nuevamente entre sus piernas. Desprendí la poca tela que quedaba de su camisa dejándolo ahora completamente desnudo.

Su respiración era inestable y bastante acelerada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

La escena que tenía frente a mí era tan bella que tragué saliva.

Debía disfrutar de ese momento, cada segundo del mismo.

Desabroché mi cinturón, deshaciéndome de mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior.

Ahora ambos nos encontrábamos sin ropa alguna.

— Esto está mal, Murasakibara ¿por qué haces esto?—al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón latió con más intensidad.

— Lo siento Mine-chin, de verdad lo siento, pero son órdenes del Emperador.

Al decir eso, tracé un camino con mi lengua desde su cuello hasta llegar a su abdomen, obteniendo pequeños gemidos por parte de mi compañero. Su espalda se arqueó, pidiendo más.

— ¿Te está gustando, no Mine-chin?

— Tch. Como si fuera posible—respondió jadeante.

— Entonces, tendré que poner más esfuerzo~

Tomé su miembro ya duro con mi mano izquierda, masajeándolo lentamente, soltó un grito ante mi toque.

Subía mi mano de arriba a abajo, sintiéndolo palpitar, queriendo ser tocado más y más.

Aceleré el ritmo, subiendo y bajando repetitivamente. Llevé mi mano libre a su boca.

— Lámelos por mi Mine-chin~

Aomine giró su cabeza queriendo ignorarme, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

— Vamos, solo un poco—dije presionando mis dedos sobre sus labios. Sorpresivamente, los abrió dándole una lamida a cada uno de mis dedos.

— Je, ¡gracias!

Bajé mi mano hasta su entrada, introduciendo dos dedos a la vez. Aomine gritó de dolor.

Comencé a moverlos, sacándolos y metiéndolos a una velocidad rápida. No necesitaba ser gentil, no quería serlo.

Quería verlo sufrir pero al mismo tiempo ver su cara de placer con cada caricia mía.

El dolor de los golpes y las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo fueron olvidados por el dolor y el placer mezclados que sentía en ese momento.

Los dedos de Murasakibara dentro mío hacían que perdiera la cabeza, no podía creer los sonidos que salían de mi boca a causa del idiota peli morado que estaba conmigo en esa habitación.

Con una mano estaba masturbándome brusca y fuertemente, apretando mi miembro de vez en cuando con su gran mano.

Definitivamente, era la mejor sensación de todas.

Cuando salíamos juntos hicimos varias veces el amor, pero tenía claro que nada de lo que habíamos hecho se comparaba con todo lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

De pronto sentí como ambas manos frenaron con su labor. Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo para encontrarme con Murasakibara sonriendo divertidamente y en sus ojos había un brillo que destellaba la lujuria que llevaba dentro.

Tragué saliva, por más estúpido que sonara, estar en esa situación me gustaba mucho.

Me sentía un estúpido por pensar eso, pero aunque mi cabeza me decía que evitara darle respuesta alguna a sus acciones, mi cuerpo lo contradecía, retorciéndose y demostrando lo bien que estaba pasándola.

Murasakibara subió hasta quedar frente a frente, en menos de un segundo sus labios tomaron los míos, devorándolos completamente.

Su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía, mi saliva mezclándose con la suya, sus dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior hasta que sangrara.

Todo eso me llenaba de placer. El mismo aumentó cuando nuestros miembros se rozaron y él tomo ambos entre sus manos, masturbándonos a la par.

Yo soltando gemidos y él gruñendo como en celo, dando pequeños mordiscos a mi lóbulo.

Luego de unos minutos, me vine en sus manos.

Respiraba agitadamente, nuestros cuerpos empapados de sudor.

— Estuviste increíble Mine-chin—mencionó el peli morado—Aunque aún necesito más.

Al terminar de decir eso sentí un dolor punzante en mi trasero, a pesar de que minutos atrás sus dedos habían estado ahí, sentirlo entero dentro mío hizo que me salieran lágrimas.

— ¡Mierda, Murasakibara! ¿Qué demonios?

— Lo siento, aguanta un rato—musitó.

Murasakibara comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, sus embestidas eran lentas pero profundas, no me di cuenta de que segundos después volvía a encontrarme duro entre su abdomen y el mío.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, clavándome en el lugar exacto llevándome al paraíso.

Con un fuerte gemido Murasakibara se vino en mi interior, al mismo tiempo grité su nombre y vine por segunda vez.

Abrí mis ojos que habían estado cerrados un tiempo atrás, para verlo acercándose a mis labios dándome un suave beso.

— Gracias—mencionó sonriendo, pero esta vez su sonrisa se veía tierna y sincera. Y su mirada… era de tristeza.

— Desátame.

— No.

— Hazlo, quiero abrazarte— le supliqué.

Dudó pero lo hizo, al estar libre lo envolví con mis brazos.

— Adelante— indiqué susurrándole al oído.

— No.

— Es tu trabajo Murasakibara, debes hacerlo.

— ¡NO!—gritó.

Sabía que le gustaba infligir dolor a las personas, aunque nos hayamos separado, siempre tuve sentimientos por él por lo que nunca deje de vigilarlo.

A pesar de todo eso, tenía bien en claro que aún me amaba. Solo a mí, siempre a mí.

Pero, debía hacerlo… Akashi no se lo perdonaría. Y yo no me perdonaría que lo dañaran por mi culpa.

— ¡Si no lo haces te mataran, estúpido!

Murasakibara abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— Perdóname—mencionó, recargando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Tomó lentamente de su pantalón un cuchillo.

— Perdóname Mine-chin—dijo y lo hizo.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, cerré los ojos de inmediato, mi respiración estaba entrecortada.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que me estaba besando y al separarse de mí, quedé estupefacto.

¿Por qué? Porque no era yo el único herido, éramos ambos.

— Idiota, ¿qué haces? —traté de gritar.

— Nee, Mine-chin no dejaré que me dejes otra vez, así que… Voy contigo—sonrió.

No tenía nada que perder, ni él ni yo teníamos nada que perder.

— Si idiota, lo sé. También yo—respondí, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, riendo y suspirando por última vez.


End file.
